


Rockin' around the christmas tree

by dorkygabriel



Series: 12 Days of Symbrock [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree Decorating, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, eddie brock is ur local disaster!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: As Kelly sang ‘you’re all that I need, underneath the tree’, he smiled. He didn’t care too much for Christmas itself, he didn’t care for the presents. He cared about how it was spent, though. He knew this Christmas, and the many Christmases to follow, would be good. Because Venom was here, and they were spending it together.





	Rockin' around the christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> LETS! GET! THIS! BREAD! 
> 
> three down! only 9 more to go! and only 6 more i need to write tonight!! sdfkjdsfk im DETERMINED but... we'll see
> 
> ENJOY I LOVE THIS ONE
> 
> (p.s. reading the previous parts would be v useful for this one !!)

Eddie and Venom spent a good hour buying decorations. It could have, and should have, taken a lot less time than that, but most of it was spent arguing. When Eddie accused Venom of having no taste, Venom sulked once more after mumbling something about humans being stupid, leaving Eddie to finish off choosing the decorations in peace. Somewhere in between shopping, he looked over at Venom and found him still sulking, so he picked up those small antlers made for dogs, figuring they’d fit Venom’s smaller manifestation perfectly. He tried not to laugh at the thought of seeing him wearing them, hiding them in their basket. Finally, he went to pay for everything and they headed back to their apartment.   
  
“You done sulking yet?” Eddie asked as he pulled down his hood.   
  
**_“NO.”_** Venom grumbled as Eddie took off the scarf, only moving to let him do so. He was quick to settle back in the same place he was lying on Eddie’s shoulder.  
  
Certain that he was only staying there to guilt trip Eddie, he just laughed and started unpacking their decorations while they waited for their tree to arrive. After a minute or two, Venom gave up with his sulking since it clearly wasn’t working, instead choosing to hover near Eddie’s face to look at all the decorations.   
  
**_“WHAT ARE THESE?”_** He leant down to nudge the antlers.  
  
Eddie smirked, picking them up. “A little present. Stay still for a sec.”  
  
Venom did so, with narrowed eyes, and Eddie slipped them onto his head. They fit perfectly, and Eddie burst out into laughter.  
  
“Oh my god. It’s even better than I pictured.”  
  
Grabbing his phone from his pocket, Eddie snapped a pic of him. He set it as his phone background, and then sent it to Anne, with the caption “Vee’s getting into the Christmas spirit!”  
  
Venom was grumbling a little, going over to the mirror to look at himself. As he moved, the bells on the antlers jingled, which only caused Eddie to laugh even more.  
  
 ** _“THESE ARE STUPID. TAKE THEM OFF.”_** He came back over to Eddie, hovering in front of him, but Eddie could barely calm himself down from laughing to respond.  
  
“They look good! Reindeers are an essential part of Christmas.”  
  
Venom didn’t respond, didn’t move either, waiting for Eddie to remove them.  
  
“Wait, look,” Eddie fumbled around in the bag for a second, pulling out a santa hat and putting it on himself. “Now we match. Better?”  
  
Venom considered it for a second. **_“BETTER. NOW YOU LOOK STUPID TOO.”_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**“You’re so sweet, Ven.”  
  
The doorbell went off as Eddie spoke, so he got up and walked over, looking through the peephole.  
  
“You’ve got to be kidding me!” He whisper yelled, so Venom nudged him out the way to look too. It was the same clerk that served them earlier.

“Is he running that place by himself? Or does he just want me to keep embarrassing myself?” Eddie hit his head against the door a few times, before the bell went off again and he knew he had to answer.   
  
Venom moved to hide behind Eddie’s back as he pulled open the door. The sales clerk looked almost as awkward as he did.

“Hi, I have your tree. Do you want me to help you bring it in?”    
  
Eddie wanted to say no, he wanted to say no  _ so badly _ but before he could answer at all, the clerk was already moving to grab hold of the bottom half of the tree. So it was a rhetorical question, then. Eddie grabbed the top half, and on a count of three the two of them lifted it up and began to bring it into the apartment. As they moved, the bells on Venom’s antlers started to jingle, and while he tried to ignore it, the clerk did not.   
  
“Uh, what’s that noise?”    
  
Eddie gave the first excuse that popped into his mind. “It’s… My cat. Mr. Belvedere.”   
  
The sales clerk hummed, and Eddie was just glad that he brought the excuse. After the longest few minutes of his life, they finally got the tree inside. The sales clerk tried to subtly look around, but Eddie could tell that he was doing it.    
  
“So.. Where’s your partner?”   
  
“Is that any of your business? He’s in the bathroom.” Eddie pulled out his wallet to pay him and missed his glance over at the bathroom, door open and empty.

“And the cat?”   
  
“I don’t know, he’s a cat. Could be anywhere.” 

Eddie passed over the money, and began to close to door on him so that he had to leave without asking anymore questions. As soon as the door was shut, he looked out of the peephole and waited until he’d left. Then he groaned. Loudly.

“I never want to see him again. He thinks I’m so lonely that I have to lie about having a partner.”   


**_“AND A CAT.”_ ** Venom added on as he came around to face Eddie again.

“Yeah, and a cat. Thanks for reminding me.”   
  
**_“YOU’RE WELCOME. LET’S PUT THE TREE UP.”_ **

“Anything to let me forget that.. _experience._ ”

Eddie dragged the tree further into their living room, before standing it up. He glanced at it, glad that it fit. Venom was already dragging the bag of decorations over, and Eddie took it from him to grab some things out.    
  
“Alright! Lights first.”    
  
He took out the lights, and Venom watched as he plugged them in at the wall and pulled them apart. He began walking around the tree, trailing the lights with him and draping them over the tree so all of it was covered. He stood back once he’d finished, looking over with it to see if he was happy with it.   
  
**_“WHAT’S SO SPECIAL ABOUT THAT?”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Oh, just wait,” Eddie grabbed some red tinsel next. “All will be revealed when the tree is finished.”   
  
Venom tried to help him with the tinsel, holding one end in his mouth while Eddie held the other. It took longer than it would to cover the tree if Eddie had done it alone, but both of them preferred it this way. Once they finished, Eddie got an idea.

“You grab some baubles, I’ll be back in a sec.”   
  
Venom titled his head a little, about to question him, but he was already walking away, so he dove into the bag to get the baubles out. Within a minute, music filled the apartment, and Eddie walked back into the room with a grin on his face.   
  
“What?” He asked before Venom could say anything. “We can’t decorate without Christmas music!”   
  
**_“THIS SONG SOUNDS BAD… I LIKE IT.”  
_ **   
Eddie laughed as he grabbed a couple of red baubles, some sparkly, some matte. “It’s Kelly Clarkson. Anne showed it to me, but I never admitted that I liked it.”   
  
And another thing he wouldn’t admit, is that he put on this song after thinking about how much he related to it. As Kelly sang  _ ‘you’re all that I need, underneath the tree’ _ , he smiled. He didn’t care too much for Christmas itself, he didn’t care for the presents. He cared about how it was spent, though. He knew this Christmas, and the many Christmases to follow, would be good. Because Venom was here, and they were spending it together.   


After another hour or so, in between Eddie’s bad Michael Buble impressions and Venom’s various insults about them, they finished decorating. It wasn’t perfect, by any means, but it was theirs. Standing back to look at it, Eddie smiled.

“Not too shabby, huh?”   
  
**_“WE LOVE IT.”_ **

“We still need the finishing touches.” Eddie walked off into his bedroom, Venom waiting in the living room.

He came back out with his hands behind his back. Venom watched him with narrowed eyes while he walked with his back hidden from Venom to turn on the lights, and then he placed the thing he was hiding on top of the tree. It was an angel made of paper. But it wasn’t any ordinary angel, no, it was..   
  
**_“ME?”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Eddie nodded smugly. It was a little Venom, it even had a tongue that stuck out.

**_“WHEN DID YOU DO THAT?”_ **

“Last night, when you thought I was asleep.”

Venom stared at it for a minute, before rushing over to nuzzle against Eddie.

**_“LOVE IT. LOVE YOU.”_ **

Eddie gently wrapped a hand around him, trying to avoid being hit in the face with his antlers. “Yeah, I know.”   
  
Venom paused, looking up at him expectedly. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Love you too, V.” He leant down, placing a little kiss on Venom’s head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE U LIKED THAT!!! 
> 
> i love symbrock... so..... much..... i have like 2 christmas music playlists i keep switching between while writing to keep me going and give me inspiration sjkdfds
> 
> im ngl the kelly clarkson 'under the tree' song has rly grown on me this year?? when it first came out i was a bit //: bc i think its rly hard to write a new GOOD christmas song but tbh i rly like it now so YEAH it got a mention
> 
> ANYWAY 
> 
> comments and kudos would be v appreciated <3


End file.
